Will Love come?
by Blond with a brain
Summary: Duncan and Courtney are a happy married couple expecting their first baby. But during the birth when something goes wrong will Duncan ever learn how to love again? WARNING: May make some big CxD fans cry. R
1. Courtney

**Hey guys I was listening to How to save a life by Fray and a story popped in my head. I dedicate this story to my sis Natalie who's throwing a fit about how I'm on the computer. This ones to ya sis! By the way it helps if you listen to the song while you read cause only maybe will I add lyrics.**

"Duncan I think my water broke!" said Courtney getting up from their couch in the family room. "What?!" I half yelled. "My water broke! We've got to get to the hospital!" Said Courtney hurrying to their room to get the suitcase they had packed just in case.

_Oh man oh man_ I thought to myself trying to find my keys. _How could of her water broke already? She wasn't due for two weeks!_

"Duncan I have the keys lets go!" Courtney yelled from the doorway. I ran and grabbed the suitcase full of clothes that Courtney was holding. We ran to the car and jumped in.

We arrived at the hospital 10 minutes later thanks to my incredible driving skills(ok I was speeding the whole time with Courtney screaming at me to slow down).

I ran in with Courtney running right behind me. The nurse at the desk looked startled. "Ma'am my wifes water broke and she needs to have a baby soon," I tried to explain.

"Well if you could just fill out these forms" she started to say when Courtney screamed. "I don't think we'll have time for that," I told her. "Can we get a wheel chair or something?" I asked.

"Of course. CLAUDIA! GET A WHEELCHAIR OUT HERE PRONTO!!" The nurse shouted. Another nurse with tan skin and short black hair ran out with a wheelchair.

Courtney sat down and they wheeled her off to the emergency room with me right on their tale. The Doctor walked in and started talking to her in a hushed voice. Courtney nodded and started breathing just like the nurse was showing her.

A blood curling scream came from Courtney. I jumped right out of my skin the scream was so loud.

"Sir," the nurse named Claudia said to me "It would be helpful if you held her hand and cheered her on,". I nodded silently and walked over to Courtney.

"C'mon Court! You can do this. I love you so much!" I said holding her hand. She was read in the face and my fingers were turning white and purple.

"I see the head!" shouted the doctor. "C'mon Court your almost there! " I shouted tears clouding my vision.

"It's a girl!"shouted the doctor with a bloody baby in her arms. Duncan smiled as the baby was wrapped and handed to Courtney.

"Erica…."Courtney whispered as she looked at the baby. The baby, now having the blood wiped off, had dark brown hair(well of what she had).

Courtney smiled and the baby opened her eye and the strikeingly teal eyes.

Suddenly Courtney screamed. The doctor took the baby from her hands and gave it to me and rushed back to Courtney. "What? What's wrong?" I asked quickly.

They were strapping an oxygen mask to her face and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. "She's got a fever and her heart missed a couple of beats," the doctor says as they rush out of the room with Courtney strapped to a bed.

I hand the baby to the nurse and race after. I was stopped at the door. "I'm sorry sir no one's allowed in here." Said one of the nurses. "But that's my wife!" I yelled.

I waited there for god who knows how long. Suddenly they let me in. I gasped when I saw Courtney.

She looked like a ghost. Her skin was pale with spots of black and yellow. Her eyes had sunk back into her head.

"Duncan….. I'm afraid she has only minutes," said the doctor. Duncan walked over to Courtney and kneeled down.

"Court you there? Please honey," I said choking back a sob. Tears were already rolling down my face. Courtney's eyes opened.

"Duncan….Take care of Erica….Find someone who you love….don't make me your last love……..find someone else….." said Courtney barley louder than a whisper.

_Find another love?_ I thought. _Impossible_.

"Duncan..Promise me," she whispered. "But" I started to say but she cut me off. "I love you but you will find someone. Don't let me hold you back," she said.

"I promise," I said sobbing. Courtney's eyes closed and the monitor went crazy.

"NO COURTNEY! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. They had to drag me away.

How could I ever love another?

**Okay guys hoped you liked it! It made me cry! Remember reviews give me the warm fuzzy feeling! I will write more! Will Duncan find love? Will he ever get over the loss of Courtney? What will happen to Erica?**


	2. Erica

**Hey guys! I Do like Courtney and I didn't like making her die but it's part of life…So on with the story! This chapter is dedicated to my sister Sarah. At times you're awesome but mostly I just want to strangle you!**

Tears were rolling down my face. How could she be gone? It was like being in a dream world. Except this wasn't a dream it was a nightmare.

"Sir?" said a voice. I looked up and saw a nurse. "Sir we have to get the birth certificate ready and we have to know what you're naming your daughter," said the nurse.

My daughter. Somehow I didn't want to think about her. She was the reason Courtney was gone. Why Courtney was….._Dead_.

No it wasn't her fault Courtney was dead. Courtney would love her even now if she was alive. I got up and walked back to the birthing room.

She was lying there, sleeping. When I saw her I knew I could never blame her for Courtney's death. She was curled up in tiny white baby clothes and of the hair she had (which wasn't very much) was dark brown.

And though her eyes were closed I knew they were a beautiful teal. It took me a minute to remember why I was there.

I walked over to the small baby bed and picked up my daughter. I can't believe it. _My daughter_.

I heard her little heart beat and felt the warmth of her little body. _Names_, I thought to myself, _I've got to think of a name._

Suddenly I remember Courtney whispering a name. Was it Erin? Emily? No wait I remember it was Erica.

"Sir, when you're ready just fill out this form with the name of your child," said the nurse.

I took the form from the nurse and filled out the first name.

_Erica_

Now what would be her middle name…. I took a book from the suitcase titled _Baby names and meanings for Dummies_. I flipped through the pages looking at names and meanings until I found one that seemed perfect.

I wrote down her middle name then wrote down her last name.

_Thomas_

Satisfied I gave the form back to nurse and went over to the nurse.

**7 DAYS LATER (March 20)- At Courtney's Funeral**

I arrived at the funeral home with Erica to learn that we were probably the last people to arrive.

When we walked in I saw many people I recognized. There was my brother Rob and his wife Lauren. Lauren was sobbing onto Rob's arm and Rob was looking away but I could tell he was crying to.

When Lauren saw me she ran over and practically hugged me to death. "I'msosorryaboutCourtneyshewaslikeasistertomewaaaaaahhhhh!" Lauren said. I couldn't understand a word she said. So instead I handed her Erica and Lauren hugged her.

I knew that would work. Nothing made her happier then to hold her little god-daughter.

I walked away from the sobbing Lauren and saw some people that I hadn't expected to see. There sitting (and some standing) was the cast of TDI. I mean I had expected Bridgette, Dj, Geoff, Trent, and Gwen.

But everyone else from the show was there to. Even Heather.

Beth and Lindsey were hugging each other and sobbing, Ezekiel was just standing there, Geoff and Bridgette were crying and not making out for once, Sadie and Katie were EEEEEEing in sadness, and the rest of them were just standing there with sad looks on their faces.

When Bridgette saw me she walked up. "So what did you name her?" she asked. "Who?" I asked having a brain fart(**A/N lol brain fart**)

Bridgette replied "The baby,". "Oh," I said "I named her Erica Sarah Thomas,". "Why the middle name?" Bridgette asked confused. She was probably thinking of her bratty sister.

"Because," I said quietly "It means Princess,". With that Bridgette's eyes overflowed with tears and she had to turn away but I could tell she was sobbing.

I walked over to the casket. I had asked for a closed casket ceremony because I didn't want anyone to see how bad she looked. But the real reason was because I knew I wouldn't be able to hold myself together.

I was startled to see a hand on my shoulder and turned around. There I saw Courtney's parents. I was shocked because they hadn't really approved of Courtney marrying me and had only come to the wedding for the ceremony.

And that was because they _loved_ Courtney. But I was shocked to see it was her father's hand on my shoulder and my mother in law, Karen, come up and hug me hard.

When she let go she said to words. "I'm sorry,". I knew she ment for Courtney's death but also for not being there.

And I told her three words. "I forgive you,".

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

The first year of living without her was the hardest. Being an only parent was tireing. Besides my job at the police station (what can I say, Courtney insisted) having to care for Erica day and night was hard for a single parent.

She often spent the days at Lauren and Rob's or at her Grandparents (who by the way are active in her life now) while I was at work.

They constantly were spoiling her and giving her sweets (money was not a problem considering their wealth). Erica saw them at least once every three days.

Her first birthday was elaborately celebrated at her grandparent's mansion. All of the family members were there except me.

Where was I? I was visting Courtney's grave at the cemetery. I put a bouquet of daffodils, her favorite, on the grave and sat there remembering her.

Finally I went to the party and Erica beamed in happiness when she saw me. Lauren later told me that she was happy but kept looking around as if wondering where I was.

For her birthday she received so many clothes ranging from cute and innocent to boyish and troublemaker.

She got a teddy bear from Lauren and Rob, which she clung to, dress up clothes from her grandparents and from me she got a golden locket with the words "Aimez-toi pour toujours" which means "Love you forever".

Inside it was a picture of me and Courtney on our wedding day. I put it around Erica's neck and she stared at in awe.

After that day things weren't so hard. It felt like a burden had been lifted off my chest.

Erica grew and grew. Her dark chocolate curls were down to her back and her bright teal eyes were curious.

Before I knew it she could walk and talk. The first word she said was "Dada?". A few months later she was able to say "Love Dada,".

Being busy with Erica and work I forgot about the promise I made to Courtney. The promise to find someone else to love.

Sure Geoff tried to fix me up with someone and Lauren and Rob helped him but I told him I wasn't interested.

I knew I couldn't love anyone but Courtney.

**ME: Ok that's it for now! I hope you guys liked it I'll post more tomorrow! And don't worry Duncan WILL find love. **

**GEOFF: So remember reviews give her the warm and fuzzy feeling inside!**

**Me: how did you get in here?**

**Geoff: Back door.**

**Me: I've got to remember to lock that door!**

**Geoff: So review! In her diary she said it makes her feel like her story is not worthless.**

**Me: YOU READ MY DIARY??!!! *chases Geoff around room***


	3. Andrea

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is dedicated to The Fray cause without their song this wouldn't exist!**

I looked at Erica dribbling the soccer ball down the field. It was hard to believe how much she had grown. She was now officially six years old and couldn't be happier.

Of course she had a loving family and all the toys in the world(thanks to grandma and grandpa).

I remembered the events that led up to where we were now.

A little bit after Erica had celebrated her second birthday Lauren and Rob announced that they were expecting a child. I couldn't believe it. Perfect Rob and Lauren gettin down together.

I laughed thinking of how Courtney would have whacked me for saying that out loud.

On December 6, Lauren gave birth to a boy named Jacob. When Erica saw her if he was a new pet for her.

Rob and I laughed so hard that tears actually came out of our eyes.

I looked out at Eica who was waving at me from the field and grinning a funny grin because her two front teeth were missing. I waved back and she refocused on the game.

Then I remembered when Trent and Gwen got into an argument and Trent almost married Heather. But that was another story.

Erica was now up to my waist in size and her long curls went down her back. Her eyes were curious and open ready for adventure.

I remember taking her to see Pirates of the Caribbean at the theaters and her acting like a pirate for a month.

"Daddy I want to be a pirate when I grow up," she told me. Then I thought she would be over it soon little did I know she would insist on dressing, eating and bathing like a pirate.

She once even asked me if she could have some rum. Of course I told her that rum was a bad drink like beer, but I made sure that all the houses she went to had none.

Of course she grew out of that phase and now wants to be a soccer player.

That's basically all she can think about. Soccer, soccer, soccer. She was begging me to sign her up for the little league as soon as she was old enough.

Then there's the topic of Courtney. I'm sad to say this but I couldn't bare looking at her photo anymore. Everytime I saw it tears would well up in my eyes.

No I had taken down all photos but one. It was the photo of Courtney and I on out wedding day.

It showed Courtney and I holding hands shielding our eyes from the rice people were throwing and running.

Of course that was because when I saw this photo a little part of me felt like she was still here.

One day I saw Erica staring at the photo. When I asked her what she was doing she asked me who the lady was.

Instead of telling her it was her mother I asked her who she thought it was.

"Well I think this pretty lady is a fairy princess. See how happy she's making herself and you? Only a fairy princess could do that," she said her eyes never leaving the photo.

When I didn't answer she looked up at me with a confused look on her face. I didn't know what to say so I just walked away.

Suddenly the referee blew his whistle signaling the end of the game. Erica came running up to me and yelled "We won daddy! We won!".

"Yes you did sweetheart! Now go get your soccer ball and lets get goin! You have an Ice cream social to go to!" I told her.

"What's an ice cream social daddy? Is it were we talk to ice cream?" asked Erica confused.

"No sweety, I'll tell you in the car!" I said. She ran back to grab her bag. When she got back we headed for the car.

My car was a gift from Courtney's parents for my 28th birthday this year. I wasn't complaining. The car was a 2009 Ford Mustang that was a bright red with black stripes.

I buckled Erica into her car seat in the back (They insisted) and hopped up front.

I revved the engine and spun into reverse. In a flash we were out on the high way speeding up when Erica asked me about the ice cream social.

"Well it's when parents and kids go to meet the teachers the kids will have," I told her. "Do we get to eat ice cream?" Erica asked sounding hopeful.

"I think so but no garuntees," I said.

Finnaly we pulled up to Blue Creek Elementry a few minutes late(even with my questionable spped). I didn't see the in-laws car which was a good sign.

They had insisted on coming to every Erica related school/recreational activity.

I parked the car and unbuckled Erica from inside. I took her hand as we crossed the parking lot, checking for cars as we went.

I walked by a group of single mothers and their kids to hear them talking about their boyfriends. I had not kept Courtney's promise.

I avoided the word date like the plague since Geoff, Bridge, Lauren and Rob had been trying to set me up with some ladies.

And it's not like the chicks didn't like the way I looked; I just scared them away by telling them there wasn't a chance in hell that I was interested.

I walked into the school several paces behind Erica to find to her joy that there _was _ice cream avalible. While she licked her ice cream cone, I looked at the sheet on the wall directing parents to their kids grade rooms.

I didn't notice the kid bout Erica's age until he tapped me on the back. I turned to see the kid, sun streaked blond hair and sky blue eyes with cute freckles dappled across his face, waiting impatiently for me to turn.

"Why are you wearing girl earrings?" He asked rudely but not knowing he was being rude. He was just simply curious.

I felt to my ear where I still had the stud. I'd gotten rid of all the others but the one in the ear stayed. Also he was probably wondering why I had green hair…..

"It's not a girl earring," I told him. "Yeah huh!" he retorted. "Oh yeah who told you that?"I asked hoping that he would just go away.

"My Mommy and she's ALWAYS right," The boy told me matter of factly. "Oh and where is your mother?" I asked.

"Joey?!" called a concerned voice from around the corner. "I'm right here mom!" he shouted.

A women about as tall as me with the same sun streaked blond hair came almost running from around the corner.

The woman grabbed the boy up into her arms and hugged him for dear life. "Don't you ever do that to me again mister," she told him.

I coughed just so that the women would know that I was standing right there.

She looked up at me and smiled as she put down the kid.

Woah, it was like a wrecking ball came and hit me. Like I died and went to heaven. I was like a blind man seeing light for the first time. I was love struck.

Her sky blue eyes were just the right color against her suntanned skin. Her hair put up into a messy ponytail was lovely and it didn't matter what she wore.

She wore a white tee shirt with a baseball jersey for the Cubs over it. Her jeans had smudges of dirt over them and she wore nike sneakers.

"Thank you so much for catching my son Joey for me," She said her eyes staring into mine "He's always running off on me,".

"S'okay," I said trying not to do anything to embaressing.

"Oh how rude of me!" She said. She held out her hand as she said "My names Andrea Collins,".

It took me a second to realize that she wanted to shake my hand. "Duncan Thomas," I stuttered shaking her hand.

"Well I better go find out who Joey has this year," Andrea said starting to walk away "Maybe we'll see each other…" she said leaving the thought hanging.

"Yes," I said tying not to sound to enthusiastic. She smiled and walked away, holding Joey's hand. Joey seemed to sense the connection gave me the 'I'm watching you' look.

Andrea……………..Maybe her son will be in Erica's class! I quickly headed for the list nearly bouncing up and down.

A new feeling was taking over my body. It felt good.

**Well I hope you guys liked! This ones dedicated to the reviewers who without I would be sad. Also I will be updating the next chapter of Hogwarts before I update this story!!! So keep reading!!**


End file.
